The invention relates to a display device comprising picture elements, each picture element having at least one first fluid and a second fluid immiscible with each other within a space between a first support plate and a second support plate, the second fluid being electroconductive or polar.
Display devices like TFT-LCDs are used in laptop computers and in organizers, but also find an increasingly wider application in GSM telephones. Instead of LCDs, for example, (polymer) LED display devices are also being used.
Apart from these display effects that are well established by now other display techniques are evolving like electrophoretic displays, which are suitable for paper white applications.
More generally the invention relates to an optical switch comprising at least one first fluid and a second fluid immiscible with each other within a space between a first support plate and a second support plate, the second fluid being electroconductive or polar.
Optical switches may be used in shutter applications, diaphragms, but also in switchable color filters in e.g. display applications.